


Taking a Risk

by Persiflage



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: Character of Colour, Established Relationship, F/M, Partial Nudity, Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alesha and James indulge in some risky behaviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jill1228 to celebrate her birthday - she asked for Alesha/James: public sex outdoors.

"I'm still not sure about this," Alesha says nervously, glancing around.

James ducks his head to kiss her soundly. "We don't have to do it if you don't want to," he says. "I'll never force you into something you don't want to do."

They're on Hampstead Heath and it's a gorgeous day: blue skies, sunshine, and an occasional breeze which is keeping the temperature from getting too hot. Alesha's wearing a short summer skirt and a halter top, while James is wearing casual beige slacks and a short-sleeved shirt. He carries a picnic hamper in one hand and his other hand is clasping Alesha's.

"If you just want to have a picnic and then go home, that's fine." He glances down at her, hoping she'll go through with their plan because the thought of it has been exciting him for the last three days.

She nods. "Let's eat first then."

James leads the way to a clearing amongst a stand of trees: they cannot easily be seen from the footpath, but they won't be entirely invisible either. He sets down the hamper, pulls out a picnic rug, then lays out the food he's brought, and they both sit down.

He can see Alesha relaxing again as they eat ham sandwiches and chocolate cake. He's brought a light sparkling wine and there are strawberries for afterwards, for which he has a plan.

"You brought strawberries?" she asks once the cake is eaten.

"Of course. It wouldn't be a picnic without strawberries."

She giggles, then drinks some more of her wine, and he smiles at her as he takes one of the luscious red fruits from the basket, then offers it to her. She takes a bite, then licks her lips and he feels a rush of desire. He feeds her a few more of the strawberries, then leans in and licks her lips.

"You missed a bit," he tells her, smirking.

She giggles again and he judges that she's feeling a good deal more relaxed thanks to the wine and food. He sets aside the basket of strawberries and reaches out to cup her cheek so he can kiss her properly. Alesha kisses him back with enthusiasm, wrapping her arms around his neck, so he lets go of her cheek and places his hand on her knee instead. She continues to kiss him and he strokes the back of her knee, eliciting a moan from her which increases his state of arousal.

He slides his hand up the inside of her leg, then under her skirt to stroke her: she's not wearing any underwear today and it gives him an extra thrill to know that.

"James." She moans his name, letting go of the back of his neck with one hand which drops to his crotch. He's already achingly hard and he utters a moan of his own when she strokes him through the thin material of his slacks.

He pulls back from their kiss, desperate to catch his breath as Alesha unfastens his trousers and eases his cock free. She pushes him to lie back on the picnic rug, then kneels beside him before ducking her head to lap at the head of his prick.

"Fuck!" he mutters, clutching at the rug as she eases his cock down her throat.

She giggles, and his legs jerk upwards in response to the sensations this causes. Then he reaches out and slips his hand under her skirt again. She shifts, parting her legs further to give him easier access, and he pushes two fingers into her, finding her already wet.

He swiftly brings her to a climax, feeling relieved when she pulls her mouth from his cock: he doesn't want to come yet.

"All right?" he asks softly as he eases his fingers free.

"Very," she answers, and leans down to kiss his mouth. Then she taps his hip. "Lift up."

He obeys and she eases his trousers down to his knees, then shifts to straddle him. His cock is slick with her saliva and he's glad that she doesn't hesitate to guide it inside her. Then he reaches up and pushes her halter top up and off so he has easy access to her breasts.

"You look gorgeous," he tells her as he begins fondling her breasts, rubbing her already hard nipples with the pads of his thumbs.

She smirks at him, but doesn't otherwise answer. She just lifts herself up until only the head of his cock is still inside her slick heat, then she sinks down again. He quickly abandons her breasts to pull her down to lie on top of him, then he slides his feet up towards his arse, bending his knees, and begins to thrust.

After a few minutes he decides this isn't as comfortable a position as he'd supposed, and he wraps his arms around Alesha, then rolls them over, and she laughs.

"Much better," he gasps, resuming his thrusts.

She unbuttons his shirt and runs her fingernails lightly down his chest before tweaking his nipples.

"Alesha!" He's startled as she's never done that before.

"James?" Her tone is faux innocent, but he can see mirth in her eyes.

"Minx."

She laughs again, then groans when he rubs her clit. "Tease," she gasps.

"Pot, kettle," he answers. He's getting really close to his climax now and doesn't have the breath to spare for longer sentences. Then he feels Alesha's inner walls tighten around his cock and knowing she has come again, he allows himself to follow suit. He slumps down over her, resting his weight on his arms as he ducks his head to kiss her quick and hard.

"Okay?"

She smirks. "Silly question," she tells him.

He grins, then pushes himself up to kneel between her legs. "You look very wanton, Miss Phillips," he says.

"You're not exactly a model of propriety yourself Mr Steel."

He chuckles, nodding in acknowledgement, then groans when she sits up and takes his semi-hard cock in her hand. She ducks her head and begins to lick it clean, and he thinks that she looks even more wanton now.

He looks around them and is pleased to see they are still alone: maybe they can do this again some time, and soon.


End file.
